The Forgotten Memory
by Ami670
Summary: A girl was revived by the legendary Ho-Oh and was raised along with Arceus, Mew, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. She has no memory of her past. However, as time goes on, she remembers a horrifying memory she had encountered before she died, and the legendaries are dying to find out which one it is.


**New story. I deleted "The Photograph" and might rewrite it. If you notice anything wrong, like spelling errors, tell me. In a NICE way. **

* * *

In a field of tall grass in an unknown place in Sinnoh, laid there was a body. Her body was still as if the world stopped moving. The body remained on the ground until a legendary came. This was one of the famous legendaries. Arceus. Yes, _the_ Arceus. Apparently, it was going all around Sinnoh, every place, and noticed something in the grass.

_How could people treat this poor girl like this? _Arceus says to itself.

The creator gently picked up the lifeless girl, and places the body on its back. It uses an unknown move, and transports to an also unknown place. The place was full of the legendaries Mew, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, and Ho-Oh. These legendaries soon noticed Arceus's presense.

_Look what I found. _Arceus told his "members".

_Yes. _Mew said.

_But what is it? _Raikou interuppted.

_A human... _Arceus told.

Some of the legendaries let out a gasp. They knew humans well. They knew that humans were different. Some were spiteful and some were nice as can be, and the legendaries didn't trust some of those humans. However, they didn't know the dead girl's status. The legendaries didn't know if she was good or bad.

_Humans. _Entei scoffed. _I didn't trust any of them._

The girl's deceased body still remained on Arceus's back. Arceus felt the body's weight sink into his back, and it let out a cry in a little pain. But, none of the legendaries heard it, so he still kept the body on his back.

_Wait. _Suicune interuppted as well. _How come she isn't moving?_

Arceus didn't answer. The creator remained silent as the other legendaries tried the question Arceus with the status of the girl. Finally, after a long time of being in silence, it finally responded.

_The human... is dead. _Arceus instead says.

All the legendaries, except Arceus, let out a surprising gasp. They didn't believe their ears, if they had one. She was... _dead_. They thought that she was unconsious or out cold. But they never excepted a haughty response; dead.

_I think I have the energy, _Ho-Oh started to say, _to revive the girl from the dead._

All the legendaries were astonished, even Arceus was. Ho-Oh was kind of right. Afterall, the bird did revive Celebi after she sacrificed herself for what she loved. Ho-Oh had the courage to do it.

_You can? _Mew exclaimed. _If you can, you're the best!_

_However, _Ho-Oh continued. _I didn't say I can. I said I could try. _

Mew finally understood what Ho-Oh meant. It did know that Ho-Oh didn't succeed in reviving a wild Minun. That was a horrifying memory to Ho-Oh.

_Well, my apologies. _Mew apologized.

_I'll try my best. _Ho-Oh said. _Arceus, please lend me over the girl._

Arceus came over to Ho-Oh. The creator managed to get the girl off his back, and placed it gently in Ho-Oh's wings. Ho-Oh went to its part of the unknown place, not before saying,

_I'll try my best._

The legendaries soon followed. Before they came, Ho-Oh placed the deceased body onto the ground. Apparently, Ho-Oh didn't have a table, nor knew what a table was. All the legendaries entered Ho-Oh's room. They let Arceus go first. The creator saw the body on the ground, and let out a small cry in embarrassment.

_Don't you have a table to put the body on? _Arceus immpatiently and rudely asked Ho-Oh. _You just can't do that to a body, or anything. You just don't put it on the ground._

_I don't know what a table is. _Ho-Oh complained.

_I don't think you know what manners are either. _Arceus shot back.

_Oh jee. _Mew sighed.

Suicune signalled the two legendaries to stop bickering. Even though Ho-Oh and Arceus are pretty good friends, they don't agree on anything; manners, knowledge. Even the others knew this.

_Alright then. _Ho-Oh simply said. _I'll start. And enough with the bickering Grandma._

Arceus slowly walked to the others, and realized that the creator was called "grandma". Little did Arceus know this, but the name fit it well. Grandmas tend to bicker, and that's what Arceus does.

Ho-Oh flew to another place, coming back with something. The others, except Mew and Arceus, didn't know what that was. However, those two were surprised that Ho-Oh held onto it for so long.

_What is that? _Suicune asked.

_The best reviving medicine. _Ho-Oh stated. _The Reviver._

Now, the Reviver. According to some people, Reviver was a rip-off of the Revive and the Max Revive. However, Reviver did something that Revive and Max Revive couldn't do. Not only could they fully revive pokemon, they could revive humans too.

Ho-Oh placed it on the deceased body. The nutrients in the Reviver sunk into the body, giving the body what it needs; oxygen. Ho-Oh could hear her breaths, that were silently being caused.

_She's... _Ho-Oh started to say. _Alive!  
_

The legendaries let out happy cries, even Arceus. They were relieved. The Reviver had worked.

She felt the air clense into her. The girl took breaths, cathcing her breath. She looked around to find out that there were somethings talking. When they hear her presense, the talking stops. She looks up, and sees them.

"Where am I?" The girl asks.

_Why dear,_ one of the animals said. _You're with one of the legendaries. My name is Arceus._

_Mine is Suicune. _Suicune said.

_Entei. _It enformed.

_Raikou. _The electric type pokemon said.

_Mew. _The pink legendary cat said.

_And finally, my name is Ho-Oh. _The bird said. _I was the one who brought you back. Now tell me, what's your name?  
_

"I don't have one." She says.

_Oh come on. _Mew insisted. _Everyone's got to have a name._

"But I don't," She started to weep.

The legendaries were surprised, confused, and startled. She didn't know her name?

"And better yet," she continued, "I don't know who I _am_."

* * *

**End of Chapter one. God, my mother's laptop is a pain in the butt. I keep screwing up. I hate myself right now.**


End file.
